


Like Han & Leia - Peter Maximoff x Reader

by Pleading_Eyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cutesy, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mutant Reader, Nicknames, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleading_Eyes/pseuds/Pleading_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Peter argue over your couples halloween costume. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Han & Leia - Peter Maximoff x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this was in my head forever and I finally got to writing it.

 

Ah halloween. A time of treats and tricks. Kids everywhere were dressing up and going out to get high off their asses on every type of candy imaginable only to crash horribly in the morning. Of course, the same could be said about you and the rest of the X-dorks.“For the last time, Peter, I’m not going as Wonder Woman just so you have an excuse to be The Flash,” you huffed at your boyfriend.

“Well I’m not going to be from some chick flick!” Peter whined with a cute pout on his face.

“For the last time, Pietro Maximoff, Grease is not a chick-flick! I’ll have you know it’s a classic!”

Peter put his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. “Well the party is in three hours, so let’s make a quick decision,” he reasoned, pulling back the edge of his jacket sleeve to look at his watch.

You let out a sigh of frustration, “Okay uh…Fred and Wilma Flintstone.”

“Ugh pass!”

“The Princess Bride?”

“Scott and Jean already thought of that one.”

“Rocky Horror Picture Show…Never mind I realized it wouldn’t work as soon as I said it.”

“Ya think, (Y/n)?”

“Ghostbusters.”

“Not enough people for that one, Princess.”

“Wait,” you turned to face the silver speedster, “What did you say?”

“We don’t have enough people to be Ghostbusters?”

“No, no after that!”

“Uh… I called you princess?”

“Pete, you’re a genius!” you exclaimed, planting a kiss on his confused lips before running off to begin sewing.

* * *

 

 Jubilee skipped over to you in her Rainbow Bright costume with Jean, Kurt, and Scott following behind. “There you are, (Y/n)! We’ve been looking all over for you and Peter. Where you been?” She asked, eyeing your costumes excitedly.

You grinned, adjusting your twin buns, “Let’s just say we had to force this idea to come to us!” you giggled as Scott groaned.

Peter rolled his eyes with a laugh and kissed you lightly on the cheek, “Han and Leia. Great idea, Princess.”


End file.
